Spinal fixation systems may be used in surgery to align, adjust and/or fix portions of the spinal column, i.e., vertebrae, in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other. Many spinal fixation systems employ a spinal rod for supporting the spine and for properly positioning components of the spine for various treatment purposes. The spinal rods, which are generally formed of a metal, such as stainless steel or titanium, may be implanted to correct deformities, prevent movement of vertebral bodies relative to each other or for other purposes. Vertebral anchors, comprising pins, bolts, screws, and hooks, engage the vertebrae and connect the supporting rod to different vertebrae.
Spinal support rods frequently oriented at various angles and positions due to the anatomical structure of the patient, the physiological problem being treated, and the preference of the physician. The size, length and bend of each spinal rod depend on the size, number and position of the vertebrae to be held in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other by the apparatus, which is generally different for each patient. A rod may be bent, as desired, to conform to a desired curvature of the spinal column in one or more of the anatomic planes, in order to fit the rod into the vertebral anchors.
In the current state of the art, bending of spinal rods is typically accomplished using a hand-operated instrument, commonly known as a “French bender”. The French bender is a pliers-like instrument that requires both hands to operate and provides no additional leverage beyond that achieved by the length of the handle. Because spinal rods are formed of materials that are not easily bendable, such as titanium, a significant amount of force is required to bend the rods. French benders and other known instruments for bending spinal rods are also difficult to control for producing accurate and reproducible curves. In addition, the “French bender” is generally only configured to receive rods having a circular cross-section and cannot easily bend rods having a non-circular cross-section.